The Miley Cyrus On Mars
by rppietsch
Summary: This is just based off of the the Martian and the main character is you know who
1. Chapter 1

The Miley

Richard Pietsch

Chapter 1:

Miley Cyrus went on a tour to NASA to apply for a job because miley was poor. She lost all of her money because she spent it on a new bar full of striper cowboys. Then she got kicked out because she brought a 5 year old kid to the bar because she was babysitting and had to take her with. Anyways when she got to NASA the commander gave a mission to go to different planets to explore if they could find life. Now remember Miley didn't get the job yet because NASA had to look up her application. The astronauts went to the rocket while Miley was trying to follow them but she got stopped by security. She twerked on the security which made the guards pass out from being disgusted.

Chapter 2:

So when got on the ship the rocket Miley sneak into the back of the ship. Miley look at what she could find but it was just lockers and space controls. The ship was about to blast off and Miley was about to get off but the windows got locked shut. The ship then blast off till it got into space and out of the earth. When they were up into space while Miley was in zero gravitation like ariana grande in the music video "break free" (but she is prettier and hotter than Miley Cyrus). But then the rocket malfunction cause miley pulled the power switch in the back of the ship causing the rocket to crash into the mar in full speed. They came in like a wrecking ball and everyone had to choice pulled their emergency sits shoots except for Miley Cyrus.

Chapter 3

Miley was stuck in the ship and she realized that her oxction was running low. She had to quickly find a suit with a gas tank to fill her up with air to breath. Miley felt hot. Her tongue was out shivering up and down to left to right. She looked like a dog asking for water on a spaceship. She then finally found a space suit to put on but it was a men's' suit (Cause her booty to flat for the women's). She also found personal items from the other astronauts. One of them was a picture of Danny Sharman and his family at the beach. For some reason Miley thought Danny was hot and started licking the picture on Danny only. She also found condoms, lipstick, perfume, and underwear of Cristal Rodriguez. Another person's stuff she found was a smart guy name James YuSong how was good in physics and stuff. Miley was all like "That's a funny asian Name hahaha he must be good in math" as she laugh ( _jack-ass_ ).

Chapter:4

The best thing she found was a tent that could be set up in any plant. It is really expensive even NASA can't even afford more than one. Miley had problems setting it up. So she just used her hammer just got from the back of the slam in the nails of the space tent into the group (no it's not the hammer from her music video "wrecking ball'). 2 days later she had a idea where she could set it up in the ship instead of outside. After a day of setting up the tent into the ship she was laying under it like she was in her music video "Adore you". After she was done she found other tools in the. How does she find all these tools in the back of a rocket ship I don't know. But of course, she found a wrecking ball and hanged it up in the middle of the space tent.

Chapter:5

Miley didn't know what to do with herself because she didn't have wifi, there was a mini stove she didn't know how to set up, her phone was at 20% of battery life. All she could do is record logs on phone. This is all her entries

 _Log1_

 _Well, this is what I get for sneaking into a space ship. I have no Internet on my phone because I'm on a planet that doesn't have wifi signal. I barely have food. I think I'm fucked. I might die her but if I die I die with my Booty that gave me the power to twerk. We'll just see how much time I have left_

 _Log2_

 _I'm fucked, and I'm hungry I'm gonna make more food_

 _Log3_

 _My life is upside down_

 _Log4_

 _Yeah I don't know. I'm dead_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6

 _Log 6_

 _Okay I figured something out maybe if I go and grow food on Mars I would have enough food until NASI.. I think that's what the place is called. Or NADA or NACEY. I'm gonna go with NACEY. I found out that I could grow potatoes with my Poop and and use humility way length with this plastic thing that could heat up the wavelength using fire cause the plastic thing to sweat like water but putting it around the area. I'm gonna start setting it up but before I do that I also found out I can make a charging station to get electricity from the Sun using this thin which I forgot what it's called but it's gonna work. I know it will work because I won't stop. Because I run things and Things don't run me Don't take nothing from nobody. Yeah It's my party I can do what I want. Don't forget to check out my video "We can't stop"_

 _Chapter 7_

 _Log 7_

 _I've been growing potatoes with my shit outside and by the ship. I finally feel smart for once. I the plastic blanket thing that gotten heated up with the fire I made. Now I have heat everywhere in the ship. When they grow I well have fresh potatoes to make mash potatoes and french fries. I want to figure out how to make milk. Now since I have the sun reflection with the Solar System. I now have electricity. YESSS. Now I can check my blogs on Instagram and Facebook. My friends and boyfriend are probably worried about it. When I come back to Mars my friends are gonna be so happy to see me and my boyfriend is gonna be so happy he's gonna me to put my sexy ass on his face so he can eat it out and blow in it. Yeah. . Anyways now I have Google by my side to find out how to make milk without a cow since there's no animals on Mars. But for now I'm going to look up my blogs since I worked hard today so I deserve to rest. I now have the Internet again and my phone._

Miley Cyrus did not work at all today. All she did was sit in the bathroom doing you know what and taking poops all day. She wanted to keep using more Poop to grow more potatoes. Now since she has the Internet setted up because of her Hotspot she is now gonna use all her power.

Chapter: 8

 _Log 8_

 _I actually did it. I now have potatoes and I've been eating so many french fries with bread. I love french fries but now I have organic Miley potatoes. Now I have some food for until I get rescue from NANCY. I post a blog saying I'm stuck on mars. I've been here for 2 months now and I'm starting to feel lonely. I have to set up my bedtimes because I can have power when I have no sun for the Solar system. It sucks but at least I can look at my phone before I go to bed. I have to have my food before night time and I'm scared that the dust storm well Break my windows and kill me. Well I'm gonna go to bed now. Tomorrow is a new day. Like usual for now._

 _Chapter 9_

Back from Earth NASA found a post Miley posted on twitter saying that "Im is stuck on Mars but NANCY well save me soon so don't worry I'll be home twerking on fans soon." "Who's NANCY?" Said Teddy

One of the workers was like "I think she's talking about us. She think NASA Is called NANCY". Everyone at NASA was wondering what happened to the ship and how it took town there flight systems. Teddy already knows that the security guards passed out from Miley. The the team needed the parts from the ship and now they have no choice but to figure out how they're gonna save miley. But they have to figure out quickly before she has no food and dies. This has been going all over the news and it's been on Tosh.O, MTV, and even on Disney's new. Everyone was shocked that Miley Cyrus was alive and still alive on Mars. Her friends would have been happier that she's been gone for 2 months but pissed to know that she's alive.

Chapter 10

Back on Mars Miley has been contacting everyone on her blogs and trying to get home. Unfortunately there has been no response from anyone. Not even from NASA. Miley has been bored all day and Has been sleeping for 2 days straight not realize her crops are over growing and she still hasn't figure out how to make milk without a cow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 14

Back on earth at NASA, Teddy had to find a way to contact Miley Cyrus from mars and hope miley didn't Poop in the ship or found a new drag on mars or something. They had to bring out their old main signal sending operating system (SSOS) that they buried underneath every plant. However, These plant machines have less features than the main SSOS. If you turn on the plant SSOS it would be active unless the main SSOS and can track other SSOS. These machines are really expensive but NASA was lucky to get a good deal on these SSOS. Kinda like Amazon or ebay. If you turn on the main SSOS then the other SSOS well turn on. (That's it I'll just stop saying SSOS cause it's gonna get annoying. For now we'll just call it.. machine" or something.) Anyways they hooked up the machine and test it out and see if it works. If main machine Is turned on, the other machine on the other plants well turn on (obviously) and a small camera starts going up and spinning from different angles by control. After Turning the machine oh in a small room let's go back to Mars real quick.

Miley had the SSOS outside but for some reason it didn't respond. But then a small camera was going up and the SSOS was Turning on. Miley didn't know why it was doing that. So Miley slapped the camera and ran back inside the ship. While Miley was inside the SSOS was still turning on turn it's parts around like a keyboard and screen.

Chapter 15

 _Log 12_

 _I brought a master to my ship. The thing I brought back from the cave that shit look like it had a laser and it was gonna shoot me. It was facing me and I was like ohhh hell no. So I ran inside. I think that machine Is still on. Oh my god oh my god it's watching. Holy shit that thing is gonna kill me. I'm gonna destroy it before I die on mars. If I don't come back alive, or if anyone watches this entry. Tell my father thank you for giving me a TV show on Disney. Which sucked ass. Thanks alot dad. But hey without him I be flipping burgers at Wendy's. Oh and mom I just wanted to say. You're a hoe for saying that the principle that he's3 right for saying I never did my homework for Algebra and flirting with other guys._

Miley Cyrus went outside with a hammer. She was walking to the machine slowing. When Miley look at camera it didn't move till she took a step to the left and the camera moved with her. Miley Cyrus thought it was gonna shot her but it didn't do anything but just moved around. This SSOS being control by NASA. The computer had a text. Miley looked closer at the screen which said " _ **if you're getting this message Miley, we are trying everything to get you off of mars. We need you to survive for a proximally 4 months so we can rescue you. We're watching you from our laboratory at NASA tracking your steps and information you make.**_ "

 _Log 13_

 _Okay so that machine is from NASA. I found out that it's not NACEY. It's_ _NASA._ _Ooooh. Anyways I'm getting their message and I'm receiving it. I can't send a message back. All they can do is watch me do stuff and they're tracking everything I do and every step I take.. Or maybe I can send a message. I know what to do. If NASA can see what I'm doing. Then I'll give a show. No not Hannah Montana._

Chapter 16

Miley went outside and.. oh my god. She started twerking and she was trying to make a cheer like a cheerleader. She had that song call "Cheerleader by OMI" just sticking her tongue out and shaking her boobs left and right. Of course. NASA was watching. Lisa the reporting was watching and she was "omg. I'm not reporting this". Everybody else passed out. One person had his eyes burned out. Yeah, it was that bad. Well at least they know she's alive. They said they weren't gonna save the video of Miley Cyrus. But they did, and it was all over the news and YouTube. She was now famous for being stuck on mars. Now that it's worldwide NASA has to save her because she doesn't have that much food to live with unless she keeps growing crops. Even tho she's growing new plants and vegetables they're not gonna stay alive forever. NASA had to send supplies to mars until NASA has their next mission. They're gonna have to build a small rocket ship that shoots up into space till it gets to Miley's destination. Teddy and the rest of the black crew had to come up with a plan on how to build and send the rocket to mars. Teddy had contacted the president and main engineering crew of Hong Kong to help with getting Miley back to earth. Building the rocket is gonna take up to a week to two to make. Teddy wanted the rocket within a week. Teddy wants Miley off of mars because now NASA Is gonna get sued for letting a stranger in a rocket ship without permissions nor certification

safty. Yeap. NASA Is gonna be in big trouble if she don't get home safely.

Chapter 17

Well, remember that wrecking ball and that heat machine around the plastic tent that grows the plants and water? Well, that didn't go well for Miley. She was just picking her crops for her dinner when all of the sudden the tank blow up. It wasn't just a little boom. It was a big boom the blowout strong wind. And that wrecking ball she had. Yeah that flew too, hitting Miley crashing her into burning fog. Remember what miley said, she never fell so hard in love leaving her crashing in a blazing fog. Yeap it wrecked her. Really bad. When she put out the fire, her crops were too late and burned into ashes. Miley dug the potatoes some made it. But for a lot of the other potatoes. They were either not fully grown or burnt spoiled bally from the fire.

 _Log 16_

 _(Deep voice) Well.. there goes my luck. The heater blow up and burned down my crops. I was able to have 6 healthy potatoes 8 baby potatoes and.. well, 20 burned and squishy potatoes. I put them in the cold and see if they turn out alright._

 _Now I have nothing. (Started to cry a little) I don't know how much time I have left if I run out of food. It's gonna take me like.. 50 shits to make more soil. But you know the funny part is.. I can barely take shits. I only take them like once a week or two. It's cause all I eat is fries, potatoes, almond seeds, bread, and drinking almond milk and water. Now, I don't know if I'll have more (crying more). My arm is burnt from the fire and my head hurts from putting that damn wrecking ball in the middle. Now it's just a heavy ball by the entries._

 _Now I focus on limited food I have cause now I can't just grow more potatoes again. Hell I'm getting sick of potatoes and almond milk. It's wrong to be sick of almond milk. Cause it's just so good and healthy. I don't know if I'll be healthy or just boney and skinny… I guess I have to be careful next time before I blow myself up. But you know what i'm not gonna die. Nothing is gonna wreck me no matter what._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 14

Back on earth at NASA, Teddy had to find a way to contact Miley Cyrus from mars and hope miley didn't Poop in the ship or found a new drag on mars or something. They had to bring out their old main signal sending operating system (SSOS) that they buried underneath every plant. However, These plant machines have less features than the main SSOS. If you turn on the plant SSOS it would be active unless the main SSOS and can track other SSOS. These machines are really expensive but NASA was lucky to get a good deal on these SSOS. Kinda like Amazon or ebay. If you turn on the main SSOS then the other SSOS well turn on. (That's it I'll just stop saying SSOS cause it's gonna get annoying. For now we'll just call it.. machine" or something.) Anyways they hooked up the machine and test it out and see if it works. If main machine Is turned on, the other machine on the other plants well turn on (obviously) and a small camera starts going up and spinning from different angles by control. After Turning the machine oh in a small room let's go back to Mars real quick.

Miley had the SSOS outside but for some reason it didn't respond. But then a small camera was going up and the SSOS was Turning on. Miley didn't know why it was doing that. So Miley slapped the camera and ran back inside the ship. While Miley was inside the SSOS was still turning on turn it's parts around like a keyboard and screen.

Chapter 15

 _Log 12_

 _I brought a master to my ship. The thing I brought back from the cave that shit look like it had a laser and it was gonna shoot me. It was facing me and I was like ohhh hell no. So I ran inside. I think that machine Is still on. Oh my god oh my god it's watching. Holy shit that thing is gonna kill me. I'm gonna destroy it before I die on mars. If I don't come back alive, or if anyone watches this entry. Tell my father thank you for giving me a TV show on Disney. Which sucked ass. Thanks alot dad. But hey without him I be flipping burgers at Wendy's. Oh and mom I just wanted to say. You're a hoe for saying that the principle that he's3 right for saying I never did my homework for Algebra and flirting with other guys._

Miley Cyrus went outside with a hammer. She was walking to the machine slowing. When Miley look at camera it didn't move till she took a step to the left and the camera moved with her. Miley Cyrus thought it was gonna shot her but it didn't do anything but just moved around. This SSOS being control by NASA. The computer had a text. Miley looked closer at the screen which said " _ **if you're getting this message Miley, we are trying everything to get you off of mars. We need you to survive for a proximally 4 months so we can rescue you. We're watching you from our laboratory at NASA tracking your steps and information you make.**_ "

 _Log 13_

 _Okay so that machine is from NASA. I found out that it's not NACEY. It's_ _NASA._ _Ooooh. Anyways I'm getting their message and I'm receiving it. I can't send a message back. All they can do is watch me do stuff and they're tracking everything I do and every step I take.. Or maybe I can send a message. I know what to do. If NASA can see what I'm doing. Then I'll give a show. No not Hannah Montana._

Chapter 16

Miley went outside and.. oh my god. She started twerking and she was trying to make a cheer like a cheerleader. She had that song call "Cheerleader by OMI" just sticking her tongue out and shaking her boobs left and right. Of course. NASA was watching. Lisa the reporting was watching and she was "omg. I'm not reporting this". Everybody else passed out. One person had his eyes burned out. Yeah, it was that bad. Well at least they know she's alive. They said they weren't gonna save the video of Miley Cyrus. But they did, and it was all over the news and YouTube. She was now famous for being stuck on mars. Now that it's worldwide NASA has to save her because she doesn't have that much food to live with unless she keeps growing crops. Even tho she's growing new plants and vegetables they're not gonna stay alive forever. NASA had to send supplies to mars until NASA has their next mission. They're gonna have to build a small rocket ship that shoots up into space till it gets to Miley's destination. Teddy and the rest of the black crew had to come up with a plan on how to build and send the rocket to mars. Teddy had contacted the president and main engineering crew of Hong Kong to help with getting Miley back to earth. Building the rocket is gonna take up to a week to two to make. Teddy wanted the rocket within a week. Teddy wants Miley off of mars because now NASA Is gonna get sued for letting a stranger in a rocket ship without permissions nor certification

safty. Yeap. NASA Is gonna be in big trouble if she don't get home safely.

Chapter 17

Well, remember that wrecking ball and that heat machine around the plastic tent that grows the plants and water? Well, that didn't go well for Miley. She was just picking her crops for her dinner when all of the sudden the tank blow up. It wasn't just a little boom. It was a big boom the blowout strong wind. And that wrecking ball she had. Yeah that flew too, hitting Miley crashing her into burning fog. Remember what miley said, she never fell so hard in love leaving her crashing in a blazing fog. Yeap it wrecked her. Really bad. When she put out the fire, her crops were too late and burned into ashes. Miley dug the potatoes some made it. But for a lot of the other potatoes. They were either not fully grown or burnt spoiled bally from the fire.

 _Log 16_

 _(Deep voice) Well.. there goes my luck. The heater blow up and burned down my crops. I was able to have 6 healthy potatoes 8 baby potatoes and.. well, 20 burned and squishy potatoes. I put them in the cold and see if they turn out alright._

 _Now I have nothing. (Started to cry a little) I don't know how much time I have left if I run out of food. It's gonna take me like.. 50 shits to make more soil. But you know the funny part is.. I can barely take shits. I only take them like once a week or two. It's cause all I eat is fries, potatoes, almond seeds, bread, and drinking almond milk and water. Now, I don't know if I'll have more (crying more). My arm is burnt from the fire and my head hurts from putting that damn wrecking ball in the middle. Now it's just a heavy ball by the entries._

 _Now I focus on limited food I have cause now I can't just grow more potatoes again. Hell I'm getting sick of potatoes and almond milk. It's wrong to be sick of almond milk. Cause it's just so good and healthy. I don't know if I'll be healthy or just boney and skinny… I guess I have to be careful next time before I blow myself up. But you know what i'm not gonna die. Nothing is gonna wreck me no matter what._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 18

The rocket full of supplies was ready to be lifted in 2 hours. There was granola bars, water, safety guides, bread, butter, raw chicken, TV dinners, sex toys, and condoms, Considering that condoms keeps her from getting stressed out and sex toys as action figures. The supplies were ready and will launch in an hour. Her old friends, Jenny and Fred, sneaked into the back of the warehouse where the supplies shop was being built. They hated Miley Cyrus so much because she sold on a concert to Justin Bieber. So they sneaked marijuana into the launching port and ran out. When they left it was time for lift off. They were getting ready to celebrate for building a supplies ship. The ship was about to launch and NASA were already watching the ship fire up. The ship was launching right before the countdown was reached to 2. The ship's Velocity was confirmed. Everyone was cheering but the something was going wrong with the ship. The ship was flying downward. The ship was on fire and the ship blow up the ships. Ashes of supplies and the smell of marijuana was all that their was in the atmosphere. It was a sad moment to NASA and probably for Miley.

Chapter 19

 _Log 22_

 _Okay, so I only have 34 potatoes left and 3 gallons of almond milk to drink. So NASA told that they were supposed to send me some supplies, but it turns out to be a failure since it blow up. So that mean I have to cut my food shorter. So NASA told me to do this: every piece of bread or potatoes into 3 parts and leave 1 piece of the potatoes and bread and eat that 1 piece of potatoes and bread for lunch or dinner. Basically meaning that I have to eat less food till recuse comes to get me. So now or hopefully later, I have to find ways to get food so that I don't starve to death. It's been 6 days since I ran out of ketchup. So no ketchup for my fries. I also ran out of lotion.. what am I gonna use for my boobs now? They might end up being ashy._

Chapter 20

NASA had another idea. They figure that they can use their spear mini ship to launch straight to mars and 100 meters away from Miley's starting point. The director of NASA contacted Hong Kong to help out build the mini ship and how they're gonna put it together and set perfectly on mars. So they figure that the Mass of the ship wouldn't really matter on Earth since the starter for the ship's blasts the ship's 5 times more then launching it by itself. The rocket well have access to eject any parts of the ship and will be controllable for Miley. Altho Teddy the detector of NASA, said that it would be too dangerous for Miley since she won't know how to use even the simplest control nor that she'll aim for Earth. She's gonna think she's in the mall in space going to different plants or sucked into the black hole in the Milky Way. How ever Hong Kong decided to just have the ship accelerating and all Mikey has to do is start the ship and stair the controls and that's it. The ship will have its emergency evacuation systems into the ship and seats. So Miley will be fine If she's not stupid enough. Miley just has to do the math and place the correct point for the care package ship to land.

 _Log 24_

 _Okay so NASA Is being nice again. They wanna send me a ship to get me back home. Unfortunately it's not gonna get here for a while, and when I mean awhile, I mean a Looong while they said. The other part is that I have to create a landing point for the ship so that it gets here at the right point. They also reported that if anything goes wrong with just one person getting back to earth, they have some other NASA crew from the spacecraft thingy that flies around the earth to help me out. So, in meaning if everything goes wrong, I have use the evacuation seat to jump out the ship. So I'm guessing if I do that, then that means they're gonna catch me?. If I'm in outer space. I don't know that's just what NASA said. Or that I should be proud of myself that I could actually read for once. Well, let's start making points._

 _Chapter 21_

While NASA Is building the ship, Miley also calculates where the ship is going to land. NASA sent her a equation and a math problem for where she's going to land. So here's the math problem. The ship has mass of 10,000 lbs. Plus an additional of items all together are 100 ibs. The ship velocity well travel 50 miles per hour until the ship's gravitation is 0. Then the ship will flow into space till it hits mars. From your starting point from Earth to Mars, how far away will the ship be from you distance to there. Also how far will you have to travel to get to the ship if landed? When Miley got this she's was like " _what the fuck is this? Bro I'm in a ship on mars, not in school back on earth."_ Miley didn't want to do the math. So she's like " _I'll just wait for NASA to do the work, in the meantime I'm gonna take a nap then do work"._

So of course the ship was being built, this ship will take a long time to build while Miley Cyrus sits and waits.

Chapter 22

2 months later

The ship was ready to launch and correctly this time. Everything was double check everything to make sure that everything was fix and 100% ready, without the ship blowing up this time. The ship then took off and to NASA surprise, the ship actually flew up without blowing up again. The crew starting cheering and the ship was ready to hit mars. Later on when the ship got to earth it landed on its sides so now if Miley starts the ship, it's gonna fly straight without going up. It's gonna be like a big rocket launcher (hehe see what I did there). So now not only that she has to find the ship, but she also has to figure out a war to bring It back on its legs. Miley is gonna feel stupid when she finds the mini ship. NASA sends the message to Miley and the hunt for the ship is about to begin.

Chapter 23

 _Log 52_

 _Okay the ship has landed on mars. Now I have to go find it. I feel stupid for not solving that stupid math problems NASA sent me, but hey math is really fucking hard. We can all agree to that (well except for Asians and math teachers of course). So this is how I'm going to do it. I have spare batteries that I can charge over night if I bring one or two if the solar panels. That way the batteries and the car and stay charge if I find the ship. It's gonna take me awhile but I realized if I can ask if the ship is still on their monitor, I can relocate it on the map and I can search for it._

Miley waits for the response from NASA and lucky, they know where the ship has landed. They also said that from their monitor, the ship looks longer from the top then they thought had made it into. So they sent the numbers where the ship is. Miley draws the navigation on the map and Miley is about to head to the ship to see what it looks likes before she uses it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 24

(3 days later)

It took Miley 3 days for Miley to find the ship. Miley ran out of food supplies during the trip, so she has to drink water to keep her alive. When Miley found the ship and it looked like a regular space ship, only smaller. And remember how the ship looked wider on NASA monitor, will that's because the ship was landing on it's sides. So now Miley has to get the ship on it's feet again to she blast upwards instead of sidewards. She had to find a way to get the ship back to headquarters (the other ship Miley stayed in). Luckily the car had a crane to lift the ship. But the problem is that the ship is to heavy, including the starter booth installed. So miley had to find another way to bring the ship back to that she can power charge the booters and blast back to earth. Miley thought that if she took the ship's parts off, it would have less weight. Miley when into the mini ship and it was a mess. She took out the table and took the spear suits and jetbacks into the car. Yes I said jetbacks. What more can you ask for? Miley had figured out how to eject the ship's parts off like the windows, doors, and other parts that the ship doesn't need, While doing it sideways. Miley also had an idea that she can use the spare wheels, with rims from the car and attach it to the ship and drag it to back to headquarters. It's gonna take Miley awhile to get back, since there is still a lot to carry. So with twice and match mass it's gonna take Miley 6 days without food. She'll be dead by then. So Miley just took the wheels back off and kept the solar panels by the mini ship so it can power up. So Miley head back to the other ship with the jetpacks, and suits.

Chapter 25

(2 days later back to the ship)

 _log 64_

 _(Eating) MMmm. It's been 3 days since I haven't had any food since I left to find the ship to get me home. The trip took 5 days, and I have to start packing stuff into the car and head to the ship to go home. I'm waiting for the mini ship to charge up so that it has enough power. The ship I'm in on the other hand, the power well shut down tomorrow. So that means I have to spend the last night in my suit. I'm gonna take the rest of my food that I have left for the trip and eat what I can. So that means I can eat what I want for the trip… I mean look at me. I'm as skinny as a stick. My tits are gone and now I have to get breasting plants to make it look like I have boobs again. I actually weigh myself earlier before I ate, before I was 106. Now since all I've been eating is space food and potatos and being on a diet, I lost 20 pounds. Meaning I'm more underweight at 86 pounds. Yeah.. weight loss. I get to be the biggest loser on the paint. This is the longest I've ever been alone. Even on a plant where nothing grows, and no one to even communicate with face to face. I'm hoping I get home soon. Cause now. I actually want to go home. I actually miss my family, fans, my puppy, and my money. I miss my money sooo much. I think I miss my money more than anything. Because money is awesome. Hopefully no one took it, if so I have to stab a bitch. I'm gonna be a pirate from mars taking me booty and gold. Arg? No? Not funny?.. If you heard that in person you'll think it's funny. Really funny. Sorta_

Chapter 26

After the night spent on the ship, it was time for Miley to go. Everything was packed and all she had to do was make her last entry to say goodbye to the good old ship.  
 _log 65_

 _Well, This is it. I know it's catchy and to early to say but this is really it. I'm about to go home. I've received the message from NASA and they said that they're ready for me to come home. It's been 4 and a half months here and it's been a blast, literally. This well be my last log I well record. In my suit. If anyone's getting this logs.. actually I'm gonna leave this log here for someone else that gets stuck here like I did. Yes, I sneaked in to a ship and ended on mars. I just want everyone to realize, that if you feel like you're not gonna make it through, prove it to yourself. Because you might be wrong or you'll be right. You get the best of both worlds. Cause there was a voice inside my head saying that I'll never reach it. My faith is shaking, but i.. I gotta keep trying. I gotta keep my head held high. There's always gonna be another mountain. . Wait what the fuck am I'm doing. This ain't glee. Well you get the idea. Miley Cyrus, from mars to now, signing out. Goodbye mars. You bitch._

It's time to go back home for Miley

Chapter 27

Miley is ready for take off. She had a call from NASA and had to stay on the line, so that everything on plan goes right. The ship is ready to blast. The directors from NASA told Miley that it's okay to passed out but not for too long because they need her to steer the ship straight to earth. NASA also informed not to do anything stupid or ironic because the whole world is watching her get back home. The ship is taking off. Stronger and faster than the ship she went on before. When the ship was about to leave the Planet, Miley lost consciousness and passed out as soon as she went to space. Miley couldn't wake up so NASA had to put in more calculations and give Miley instructions of what she had to do even when she's passed out. After 2 minutes of Miley being passed out, she awaken from her consciousness with a bad headache, and broken rib. But Miley wasn't gonna give up. Miley is now gonna steer the ship to mars. It's gonna take Miley at least 15 minutes to hit earth waves. Miley then had to deal with unlikely, and unexpected problems. Asteroids were flying towards Miley's way. " _Are you fucking kidding me? I'm about to get back home and I already have shit rocks trying to kill me?"_ Miley was rage, she wasn't gonna let Asteroids kill her on her trip him. Miley had to dodge Asteroids going left to right, up and down. Miley was getting closed to earth, when of course, an asteroid hits the back of the ship. Miley ship was flying the other directions away from mars. Miley just said fuck it and pulled the emergency evacuation seat and started flying in space. Luckily her suit had the jetpack so she's not flying to earth. After Miley left space, and out of zero gravitation, her body started to feel heavier as she was being fired down to earth instead of falling. Miley is about to turn into fire so she fired her jetpack so that she slows down alittle and releases the parachute. She is now falling slowing and happily down to earth. Everyone at NASA thinks Miley is dead but Miley didn't care at this point because Miley was happy to be back home.


End file.
